DWKC-TV
BEAM Channel 31' (DWKC-TV), is the flagship television station of Radio Mindanao Network and Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc. in the Philippines. Its studios are located at the Unit 507 Taipan Place, F. Ortigas Jr. Road, Ortigas Center, Pasig City, and the transmitter is located at Palos Verdes Subdivision, Sumulong Highway, Antipolo City, province of Rizal. Currently, the station is affiliated by Jack CITY, the secondary Jack TV network channel owned by Solar Entertainment Corporation. History As CTV-31 On June 10, 1991, Radio Mindanao Network became the second radio-based network to launch a TV station called CTV-31. It is also the first UHF station to be inspired by the format of a cable movie channel. But recently CTV-31 acquired and aired E! (the American-cable network channel in the US) in mid-1997. Because of the broadcasting rules assigned by National Telecommunications Commission and the matter that they acquired the broadcast rights from E!, CTV-31 stopped its broadcast on September 2000 As E! 31 Philippines and ceased transmission In mid-1997, it acquired rights to broadcast shows from the E! channel, a U.S. cable TV channel, which broadcast together with RMN's CTV-31. On September 2000, CTV-31 leased the entire channel block and changed its name to E! Philippines and limited its broadcast from 6pm-12mn . However on June 1, 2003, RMN had to cease their operations on TV due to financial constraints and poor television ratings, and somehow decided to focus only on their 2 radio networks (which is 93.9 KCFM known as [[DWKC-FM|93.9 iFM]] and DZXL 558 AM). There were several religious groups who wish to acquire block programming of CTV but RMN refused to accept their offers. Some programs of E! were broadcast to QTV Channel 11 via E! on Q (now known as GMA News TV), ETC (which is currently the sister station of Jack City), Solar News Channel (currently aired over SBN 21), and Velvet. Since July 2011, E! is now available on most major cable/satellite systems in the Philippines distributed by Universal Networks International (a subsidiary of NBCUniversal).The launch of E! Entertainment Television in the Philippines PEP.ph. Retrieved 07-06-2011. As BEAM Channel 31 Initial Broadcast & The Game Channel Recently, after 8 years of being silent in Metro Manila & Antipolo, Rizal television, on July 3, 2011, UHF 31 returned its operations as a test broadcast.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VtM-Mp2nj8 DWKC-TV BEAM Channel 31 Test Broadcast] retrieved via www.youtube.com 08-10-2011 The station was affiliated and occupied by Globe Telecom, as the partner of Betlehem Holdings, Inc. via Altimax Broadcasting Co. Inc., which decided that Radio Mindanao Network retains as the owner of the entire UHF 31 facilities. And as the first broadcast TV operations of Globe Telecom, they have decided to have an affiliation partnership with Solar Entertainment Corporation. The network was branded on July 13 as BEAM Channel 31. On August 15, 2011, it started its initial broadcast carrying The Game Channel.THE GAME CHANNEL commercials retrieved via www.youtube.com 10-27-2011 This network also plans to apply for the digital broadcast as the part of Globe Telecom and Radio Mindanao Network acquisition of this channel. However, on December 24, The Game Channel limited its broadcast every morning and afternoon, to give way to its new sister network station CHASE, which is used its evening block. CHASE Channel In the later part of February, while CHASE started its programming on night, there is an investigator notebook that appear on the lower-left of the TV screen saying that CHASE goes 24. After that event, on February 15, 2012, after its 7 months of broadcasting on BEAM Channel 31, The Game Channel bid-goodbye to the viewers and move its operations on Global Destiny Cable (which currently aired on Channel 89), while CHASE remained on this channel and took its 24 hour permanent broadcast. Recently it ended its operation on October 19, 2012. Jack City On September 7, 2012, when they aired 24 on CHASE, an animation signage plugged and written like this: "Another Jack TV is rising, coming soon on this channel". This was the part of Solar TV Network, Inc. plans to use this channel assignment to air the said network. The network is planned and it was launched as the secondary Jack TV network named Jack CITY on October 20, 2012. Redefining Drama Solar Entertainment Corporation Launches 'JackCity' ClickTheCity.com. Retrieved 12-01-2012.CHASE ended its operation on October 19, 2012, although some of its programs was still carried over by this channel. The full broadcast was initiated on November 11, 2012. The main reason of reformatting/rebranding is due to CHASE which is find out that is too much male-centric. Recently, on June 28, 2013, BEAM Channel 31 limited its operation from 24 hours a day to 18 hours a day from 7:00 AM to 1:00 AM on free TV prior to National Telecommunications Commission rules on affiliated free TV stations. Slogans * Cinema Television - (CTV 31; 1991-2000) * You're on E! Philippines (E! Philippines 31; 2000-2003) * I'm Game For The Game Channel! (The Game Channel; 2011-February 2012) * You're Watching CHASE / Get your thrill of mystery and action / Definitely Most Wanted! (CHASE; February – October 2012) * Drama with Style (Jack CITY; 2012–Present) Currently and Previously aired programs RMN/BEAM TV stations in the Philippines :Further information: RMN/BEAM TV Stations References The Game Channel officially launched on April 8, 2011 on Global Destiny Cable, but it temporarily ended due to the plans of the Solar Entertainment to use UHF 31 as the free TV broadcast of the said network. It was launched on BEAM Channel 31 last August15, 2011 at 6pm, and officiated its broadcast last September 30, 2011 at exactly 6pm. BEAM Channel 31 is still owned by Radio Mindanao Network.